The Wolf Princess
by Hikari Ino
Summary: Princess Anemine and Prince Kenji were about to get married, but the evil Krad captured her and put a spell on her to change into a wolf. It's up to Kenji and Anemine's friends to save her before Krad takes over the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie its just one of mine and Anemine's favorite movie**

**Hikari Ino Presents:**

**The Wolf Princess**

It is a beautiful day at the Balance Kingdom, but a aqua haired balance named Youri, who is king, paced. You see, he's worried and upset that the elder king is getting old.

"_Once upon a time, there was a king name Youri, who ruled a large and mighty balance kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inhering the throne."_

A young woman, name Chichi, is holding a bundle in her arms. Youri turned around and gasped happily that the child is born as he held the bundle in his arms.

"_Then happily, a daughter was born; a princess. And she was giving the name, Anemine."_

Youri walked toward the balcony and held baby Anemine in the air as the people cheered for her. Later on, every king and queen from each kingdom came and brought gifts for Anemine. A young balance that looked like Ken Ichijouji walked toward the crib and bowed. He looked at her and smiled as he handed a beautiful gold locket to Anemine, who had short pink hair and blue eyes. She cooed as he handed it to her. Youri and a A woman with purple hair and white dress; Yolei Inoue looked at each other and grinned, knowing that they have a plan for their children.

"_Kings and Queens came from all around to offer the gifts to her. Among them were Serenity and her young son, Prince Kenji. It was then that Youri and Yolei happen upon the same idea. Kenji and Anemine would be brought together each summer and hopes they would fall in love and joined their kingdoms forever."_

But one of the people didn't like the idea. Standing far away from the crowd is a blond haired balance with golden eyes wearing white voluminous robes. He's Krad. Krad walked away to figure out his plan. Later on, Krad did his evil magic with his 14-year-old boy, named Satoshi, who is his assistant.

"_But unknown to all was another plan. That of the evil enchanter, Krad. Anemine's birth was a little concerned to him. For he was preparing to take Youri' kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Youri attacked and Krad's powers were plunged into darkness."_

Suddenly, Youri' guards; Dark and Daisuke burst through the door and destroyed Krad's dark powers. Krad and Satoshi backed away as they got surrounded by Dark, Daisuke and the other guards. Later, Youri and the guards are outside in front of Krad; his punishment was banishment.

"_Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was banished."_

After Krad pushed Naruto and Ben away, he glared at Youri, "I've not finished with you yet, Youri! Someday, I will get my power back! And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine!" Youri glared at Krad, pointed him to leave and never come back. Krad left, never looking back.

"_Many fear King Youri too kind. But in time, the treat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not too distance summer when Kenji and Anemine would meet."_

**Dark, Krad, Daisuke, and Satoshi are all from a show called D.N.Angel** **its very good anime it actually inspires me and my friend some moments in the Balances**

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That day, a girl with light gray hair tied into pigtails, gray eyes, a red shirt with a white collar with a black line on it the same the end of the cuffs of the sleeves,and a dark gray skirt, named Rio Takeuchi, kept in eye on Youri and Anemine, until she cheered, "Here they come!"

At the sky, Youri flew preparing to land as 6-year-old Anemine rides him because she's too young to fly, but Anemine's in her young human form. Riowas about to blow her horn, but the air went back inside of her. Rio kept having trouble, but she took a deep breath and let is out, causing the nest with Hawkmon to fly out. Meanwhile, Youri landed in front of Queen Yolei and 7-year-old Kenji.

"Dear Yolei, and lovely as ever," Youri greeted. Yolei was about to curtsied, but the nest fell on her head; she giggled as Hawkmon picked his nest up

"Oh, Hawkmon's nest," she chuckled.

"And who might this strapping, young man be?" Youri winked at Yolei, "Young Prince Kenji, no doubt."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, Youri and to you, Princess Anemine," said Yolei as Kenji rolled his eyes. Anemine hopped off Youri. Youri smiled and nodded at Anemine. He lightly pushed her by his head as Anemine looked shy.

"Go on, Kenji," said Yolei, "Dear, go on."

"Mother," Kenji whined.

"Kenji!" Yolei snapped a little. Kenji and Anemine walked toward each other as he walked glumly toward her, not liking this, "Hello, Princess Anemine. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Kenji," Anemine curtsied, but she saw Kenji walking away. Yolei shook her head, telling him to kiss her hand. Kenji rolled his eyes as he walked towards Anemine and took her hand. Kenji cringed while Anemine looked sternly at him. Kenji kissed her and back away, very disgusted.

Kenji: _**I can't believe that I'm stuck with her all summer**_

_**I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box**_

Anemine wiped her hand with her dress and put up her fists, making Kenji startled.

Anemine: _**He looks conceded**_

Kenji: _**When it's all no bummer**_

Youri and Yolei told them to become best of friends as the children complained.

Both: _**If I get lucky I'd get chicken pox**_

Kenji: _**So happy you can come**_

Anemine: _**So happy to be here**_

Both: _**How I like to run**_

Anemine: _**This is not my idea**_

Kenji: _**This isn't my idea**_

Both: _**Of fun!**_

Both of the kids turned their backs, with their arms crossed. Later that day the kids, in their balance forms, started to play sword fight, but not nicely, while Youri and Yolei walked around in the castle.

Yolei: _**The children seem to get along quite nicely**_

Youri: _**We'll join our lactic this arrangement clicks**_

Yolei: _**My dear King Youri that's my point precisely**_

Youri: _**It's such good parenting **_

Yolei: _**And politics**_

_**So happy we agree**_

Youri: _**I think we got a deal**_

Yolei: _**Kenji quite a catch**_

Youri: _**This is my idea**_

Yolei: _**This is my idea**_

Both: _**Of a match**_

Both of the dragons pulled Kenji and Anemine away from each other, still fighting. A few years passed all summer and winter and Kenji and Anemine still didn't get along. At Youri' castle, Youri stood on the ground, waiting for Anemine, who is 10-years-old and has her hair in pigtails. Anemine stood in the balcony, not going to see Kenji.

Youri: _**Good heavens child, don't dawdle**_

_**We can't keep Kenji waiting**_

Anemine: _**I haven't packed or wash my hair**_

_**And father, I get air sick**_

Back at Yolei's kingdom, Kenji is shooting kunai at the awful drawing of Anemine, while Yolei look shocked.

Yolei: _**They soon will be arriving**_

_**Is that respect you're showing?**_

Kenji: _**Do make me kiss her hand again**_

_**I swear I'm gonna be sick!**_

Youri and Anemine arrived at Yolei's kingdom as Anemine stood away from Youri and Yolei, rolling her eyes.

Youri: _**Won't day for Kenji will be her attended**_

Yolei: _**Splendid**_

Kenji and his little brother Benji stood next to the tomato cart and Benji threw one at Anemine. The boys laughed as Anemine growled at them with her blue eyes glowing to silver. Later, Benji and Kenji are sliding down on the stair handle as Anemine followed them.

Kenji: _**We tried all summer, but we just can't lose her**_

"Hey guys, wait up!" Anemine shouted. The boys ran away as Anemine slid in circles on the handle. Later, Anemine ran towards the ladder, but it was pulled up by Kenji and Benji from their tree house.

_**When picking teams I never choose her**_

Benji: _**You think she'd take a hint and learn to read?**_

Anemine: _**This isn't really fair**_

Kenji and Benji: _**We really couldn't care**_

Anemine: _**Boys is all I know**_

Anemine kicked the wood, but the tree house broke apart and Anemine is covered up, with Kenji and Benji. Later, Youri and Anemine flew and she's wearing bandages and a sling, while Youri shook his head.

_**This is not my idea**_

Kenji and Benji: _**This isn't my idea**_

All three: _**Of fun!**_

Yolei waved good-bye to Youri and Anemine, but she wiggled her finger at injured Kenji and Benji, which they fell down.

Chorus: _**Long before they met**_

_**Kenji and Anemine were destined to be wedded**_

At Yolei's castle, 15-year-old Kenji is reading his book in front of the fireplace as the servants kept cleaning.

Female singers: _**How weather anyone could see**_

Male singers: _**You know the point on wish they didn't disagree**_

At the other castle, 14-year-old Anemine is reading her book, sitting on her chair.

FS: _**That's not the very thought of summer time**_

All: _**Was dreaded**_

Youri is having trouble of Anemine, which she refused to land, while Yolei is ordering Kenji to get off of the tree, but he refuses. Later, Anemine pretended to dress up as a queen, until Kenji scared her. Kenji and Benji watched her, talking to Neji, who laughed at her jokes.

Kenji: _**She tries to talk me into playing dress up**_

_**She's always flirting with the castle guard**_

Benji: _**I think you really sort of like her fess up**_

Kenji and Anemine are playing cards as Benji looked at her cards and telling Kenji of what she has.

Kenji: _**I'd like her better if she lose that card**_

_**Four sevenths and a ten**_

Anemine showed him her cards, telling him that she'd won, again.

Anemine: _**I think I won, again**_

Benji and Kenji: _**Every time she's won**_

Anemine: _**This is my idea**_

Kenji and Benji: _**This isn't my idea**_

Three: _**Of fun!**_

At the town, Kenji and Anemine are on the carrier, as Kenji did some tricks on her. Anemine turned around and saw Kenji, pretended that he didn't do anything.

Chorus: _**We need a royal wedding**_

_**I'd love to be invited**_

_**At least we'll get a holiday to rest our clouts access**_

Youri and Anemine are preparing to take flight. Yolei waved goodbye, until she laughed at Kenji, which he got hit by a tomato, which it's from Anemine. The people and balances waved goodbye at them as they fly back home.

_**Someday these two are married **_

_**Two lands will be untied**_

_**And with the luck their marriage **_

_**May result the lower taxes**_

During winter, Youri got worried as he wrote his letter to Yolei.

Youri: _**That if Anemine doesn't got for the merger?**_

Yolei read his letter and wrote her letter to his saying, 'Urge her!'

Yolei: _**Urge her!**_

Now Anemine and Kenji are 17 and 16-years-old, are in their rooms until they heard a knock from their doors. They block the doors, preventing Youri and Yolei to get in.

Both: _**For as long as I remember**_

_**We've been told we'd someday wed**_

_**Every June until September**_

Kenji is being pushed by Yolei, forcing him to meet Anemine.

Kenji:_** All that pushing and annoying hints**_

Anemine is being carried by Youri and boy with silver hair, blue eyes, wearing all black named Eyes Rutherford.

Anemine: _**I've got bruises on my finger prints**_

Kenji and Anemine are in the ballroom, not facing each other, as Youri and Yolei not with them.

Kenji: _**I can do much better I am sure**_

Anemine: _**He's so in, but sure**_

Kenji looked at her, not happy. Anemine turned around and saw Kenji, smiling at her.

Anemine: _**I see him smiling and my knees start buckling**_

_**I see inside of him and my dunce is gone**_

Youri and Yolei is watching them through the door.

Kenji: _**She stared out as such an ugly duckling**_

_**And somehow suddenly became a swan **_

They walked toward each other and Anemine curtsied before him. Kenji bowed before her and they both walked closely, looking at each other's eyes, holding hands.

Anemine: _**So happy to be here**_

Kenji: _**To now I've never knew**_

Both: _**It is you I've been dreaming of**_

Kenji: _**This is my idea**_

Anemine: _**This is my idea**_

Youri and Yolei: _**What a good idea is such a charming and romancing **_

All of the servants began to set things for the party

_**This is my idea**_

_**Is such a good idea**_

_**What a good idea**_

_**Such a powerful magic motion**_

_**This is exactly my idea of love**_

Kenji and Anemine slow danced in the middle of the ballroom as the people watched them.

Anemine: _**This is my idea**_

Kenji: _**This is my idea**_

Both: _**This is my idea…of…love**_

Kenji and Anemine kissed each other's lips as she placed her hand on his shoulder and his on her back.

**So cute also Eyes and Rio are from an anime called Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning it's a great anime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kenji and Anemine broke the kiss and looked at each other, holding hands. "Arrange the marriage," said Kenji. Everyone, including Youri and Yolei cheered that their plan worked. Their marriage will result of being the new king and queen. Eyes began conducting the musicians, but Anemine doesn't look quite happy.

"Wait," said Anemine. Everyone stopped of what they were doing and stared at Anemine.

"What? You're all I ever wanted," said Kenji, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Anemine blushed, "But what else?"

"What else?" Kenji asked, confused.

"Is beauty all that matter to you?" Anemine asked. Youri cleared his throat, shaking his head as Anemine glared at him.

"Kenji, what else?" Yolei smiled waiting for him to answer. Kenji looked around at the people and at Anemine, "I…what else is there?"

"Big mistake!" Eyes pointed his thumb down. Yolei and Youri gasped and shocked from what Kenji said. Anemine looked very upset because Kenji didn't say anything else about her. Later on, Yolei and Kenji stood on the bridge as Youri and Anemine are getting ready to leave, for good.

"We tried, Yolei," said Youri, "No one can say we didn't try" Yolei is about to cry while Kenji crossed his arms, looking away, "Say goodbye, Anemine."

"Goodbye," said Anemine, not looking at Kenji.

"Goodbye?" Youri stated.

"Prince Kenji."

Yolei elbowed Kenji's arm, "Mother…"

"Kenji," Yolei whispered.

"Goodbye, Princess," Kenji finished and watched Anemine leaving. Kenji looked down, knowing that he made a big mistake. Anemine looked at him one last time and left with Youri.

"All of these years of planning…wasted!" Yolei yelled, walking back to the castle. During a dark, stormy night Kenji and Benji are playing chess while Eyes glared at Kenji, "What else is there? She says, 'is beauty all the matter to you?' and you say what else is there?!"

"It was dumb, I know," Kenji said, paced around.

"You should write a book," Eyes explained, "How to offend women in five syllables or less."

Benji chuckled, "It's your turn, Prince Kenji."

Kenji did his turn and still walked around, "I didn't know what else to say."

"You lost your queen, bro," Benji smirked.

"It's twice in one day," said Kenji.

"Think! You must see something other than Anemine's beauty!" Eyes exclaimed.

"Of course I do, Eyes. She's like you know, how about: and then I mean right?" Kenji asked, Eyes looked sternly at him, while Kenji continued, "I don't know how to say it. I'll prove it to her," Kenji grinned, "I'll prove my love to her, checkmate!" Benji looked at the board, very confused.

At the dark and scary woods, Krad walked toward the ledge and smirked evilly, when he saw the big carriage of Youri, "Today's the day, Youri. Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine." Inside, Youri is confused before they left the kingdom.

"I just don't understand. What else did you want him to say?" Youri asked.

"I need to know if he loves me, for just being me," Anemine replied. Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Youri got confused and went outside to see what's going on. Naruto pointed at a figure, which is Krad. Youri looked confused.

"Stay inside, Anemine," said Youri, protecting her. All of a sudden, Krad used his magci and created light flare until it disappeared, showing a hideous monster. The monster flew towards Youri and the guards, attacking. Back at the other castle, Daisuke broke through the door, with Dark by his side, but hurt a little. That got Kenji's attention as Daisuke placed Dark on the floor.

Kenji ran towards them, "It's King Youri' captains."

"We…We were attacked," said Dark, weakly.

"A great animal," Daisuke added.

"Anemine…" Kenji ran off, hoping she's alright.

"Kenji, wait!" Eyes yelled, but Kenji didn't listen. Kenji flew out of the castle to find Anemine on a rainy night.

"Anemine!" Kenji called as he landed and saw everything destroyed; he looked inside of the carriage, "Anemine?" But she wasn't in there, "Anemine!" He looked down and saw the golden locket; he gave her, when she was a baby. As Kenji picked it up, he saw Youri, hurt badly and dying, "King Youri."

"Kenji…" Youri said, weakly.

"Who did this?" Kenji asked.

"It came so quickly…the great animal…" Youri replied.

"Where is Anemine?" Kenji asked, very worried.

"Listen to me, Kenji…it's not what it seems…it's not what it seems…"

"What's not? Where is Anemine?"

"Anemine…is…Anemine…is…gone," Youri closed his eyes, leaving one last breath. Kenji couldn't believe it; his true love is now gone. _**"Anemine!!"**_ Kenji fell on his knees and put his hands on his face that Anemine is gone, but she wasn't dead.

Far away from the kingdom, across the woods lives a beautiful lake, where a strange castle is; this must be where Krad lives. At the shallow of the lake, Krad stood there as Rika feeds gray wolf with pink moon markings on it, which looked sad.

"Now, don't let my little spell make you sad, Anemine," said Krad, "It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…" he showed the wolf the moon, which the reflection is on the lake. The reflection of the moon started to glow around the wolf. Watching the swan is a watertribemen names Sokka and girl with silver hair and icy blues wearing a black shirt, pants, shoes, and wore a white coat, named Hikari. The water swirled around the wolf, until it disappeared, revealing Anemine!

"And that's how it works every night," Krad finishes, "You have to be on the lake of course and when the moonlight touches your fur…" Anemine looked shocked while Krad continues; "Now look, Anemine, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, maybe a tinsy bit, but what I really want is your father's kingdom."

"Yeah, Anemine, with him ruling the kingdom, you won't become a wolf," added Satoshi.

"Take it, then!" Anemine snapped at Krad, "You have enough power!"

"Now, now, I tried that already," said Krad, "Once you steal something, you spend you whole life fighting to keep it," Krad did some magic, changing her clothes to a beautiful dress and his into a tux, while Satoshi is wearing a blue tux. The field changed into a throne room and the people bowed before Anemine and Krad.

"But if I marry the only heir to the throne, we'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally. King and queen, you know" Krad finishes.

"Never!" Anemine snapped, as the magic change back. Satoshi's tux changed back to her normal clothes, "I kinda like it." Anemine is about to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Krad asked, "As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a wolf and you can't change into your balance form," that made Anemine stopped, "No matter where you are," Sokka and Hikari looked sad that they heard the whole thing. Anemine broke into tears and began to cry that she can't leave this place. All hope is lost for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That day, Eyes dumped a bucket full of orange powder to the arrow holder. Kenji and Benji covered their eyes with blindfolds.

"The Akatsuki are not happy," said Eyes.

"I know, but I have to practice," said Kenji.

"Oh, no complaints here," Eyes tapped his hand on the bucket, "I think it's going to be loads of…" the orange dust spread all over his face, "…fun."

"The great animal's not gonna give up her up without a fight," said Kenji.

"You and the others are not thinking that she's alive?" Eyes asked as he wiped the dust off of his face.

"When I find the great animal, Eyes, I'll find Anemine," Kenji replied.

"Kenji, you've searched everywhere. She's not coming back; the whole kingdom knows that," Eyes explained.

"The whole kingdom's wrong," said Kenji, "Anemine's alive and I'm gonna find her. You ready, Benji?"

"Hey, no peeking!" Eyes snapped as Benji covered his eyes and stood attention.

"Animals, assemble!" Eyes shouted. The Akatsuki walked to the field.

"Eyes I must object, we are ninjas!" Pain shouted.

"The servants have a day off. We have to use someone," said Eyes.

"But I'm a ninja, not a boar," said Pain.

"Could've fooled me," Eyes mumbled.

"Come on, guys. They're harmless," Kenji shoed the arrows and the head is only a small bag, covered with orange powder.

Akatsuki: _**We are a band and not a band of animals**_

The dressed up as animals, not happy.

_**This must corrodes**_

Hidan: _**It's more that I can bear**_

Deidara is having trouble dressing up as a duck with the webbed feet.

Ninjas: _**There goes my reputation**_

_**It's awful this is nation**_

Deidara tripped over and knocked down the others with Kakuzu in front.

Kakuzu: _**A life of mile share **_

"Down on four legs and growl ferociously," Eyes ordered, but the Akatsuki glared at him, not doing anything, "Lighten it up a bit! I want you to strike fear into my heart," all of a sudden, Tobi let out his huge roar, which scared Eyes.

"Not you, Tobi, you're a rabbit for heaven's sake," said Eyes as Tobi tapped his foot, glaring at him.

"Archers, ready," said Eyes while Kenji and Benji are getting ready, "set…" the ninjas ran off, taking cover, "GO!" Eyes pulled the tread, removing the blindfolds, but Benji wasn't focused. Kenji shot one arrow and it hit Pain. He hit another arrow right at Kisame. Benji regained focus and saw Tobi, blowing raspberries at him. Benji began to shoot, but the arrow slipped, making Tobi to laugh and ran, while Kenji shots another arrow.

"Duck!" Kisame shouted.

"Yes?" Deidara popped his head, until he got hit. Back with Benji, he found Tobi, waving at him. Benji shot his arrow, but Tobi swung his stick and the arrow hit Benji, covered in blue powder. Meanwhile, Kenji shot Deidara not one, but three times. He shot yet another arrow, but Konan and Itachi dodged. The prince did the same to another arrow.

"Duck!" Kakuzu shouted.

"What?" Deidara asked, until the arrow hit him, again. Meanwhile, the people, along with Yolei are at the table, drinking tea.

_**Day after day all the prince ever does**_

_**Is practice, practice, practice**_

Yolei: _**Thinking of her and the way that it was**_

All: _**Practice, practice, practice**_

As Yolei is about to drink her tea the arrow flew near her face, covered with orange powder. She and the others saw Deidara, running on the tables, wrecking everything.

Deidara: _**Things are not until he has his practice**_

Pain, Kisame, Konan, Itachi and Kakuzu took a peek through the thin tree, until Kenji shoots four arrows, hitting them, while Benji is chasing Tobi. Kenji hit Deidara with another arrow and Deidara skid down to the hill, hitting, Sasori.

"Twelve seconds!" Eyes shouted.

All of the Akatsuki, except Tobi, are on top of each other, like they're water skiing.

People: _**Day after day all the prince ever does **_

_**Is practice, practice, practice**_

The ninjas screamed for their lives when they're in the air, until Kenji hits them with the arrow. Benji tried to hit Tobi, but he kept dodging him.

_**Things are not until he has his practice**_

"Five seconds!" Eyes shouted. Kenji smirked when he saw Tobi, gasped and ran off to take cover. Kenji took aim and shot the arrow, where Tobi took cover.

"Three…two…one…" said Eyes.

_**Practice, practice, practice**_

"Time!" Eyes shouted, "Animals assemble for counting," the Akatsuki walked towards him, very exhausted, "Very good, very good," he saw Deidara collapsing on the ground, "You scored five points. That's for sure."

"Sorry, Deidara. Why don't you take a few days off," said Kenji.

"Moose is worth two points," Eyes said. Benji smirked, while Eyes is counting how many points Kenji has. Benji tapped the arrow on Tobi's shoulders, leaving blue powder. Tobi turned around and saw Benji, whistling, not doing anything. As Tobi turned away, Benji tapped the arrow on top of Tobi's head.

"That's the total of 298 points! Well done, Kenji," said Eyes, "Now, Benji, for you. And a zero, zero, nothing and zip," Eyes smirked at Benji, which he shrugged his shoulders, "And last, but not least the elusive 100 point white rabbit," Eyes gasped, when he saw Tobi covered in blue powder.

"I believe that's 300, Eyes," said Benji.

"Good shooting, Benji," Kenji smiled.

"Well, write it down 300 did beat 298," Benji smirked.

"Wait just a moment, Eyes," Kenji signaled Tobi to turn around and showed Benji that Tobi got hit, "Sorry, Benji."

Benji chuckled, "You're a great marksmen, Kenji, one of the best. But it takes more than aim; it takes courage," Eyes smirked that he got and idea, "That's my forte."

"Well then, how about a quick round-up of catch and fire?" Eyes asked.

"C-c-c-c-catch and fire? You mean me?" Benji stuttered.

"You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-c-courage," Eyes smirked.

Later on, Benji is dressed in armor as Eyes tied the blue ribbon below the neck, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Benji nodded, "I'm fine, I'm fine," suddenly, Eyes tied the ribbon below Benji's neck, too tight, "Too tight, too tight!"

"Whoops, so sorry," Eyes loved to do this to Benji.

"Ready, Benji?" Kenji shouted. Benji began to stutter, very nervous.

"He's ready," Eyes replied as Kenji turned around.

"Remember now, aim to the heart, right between the shoulders," said Eyes and put the helmet on Benji. Kenji position himself, getting ready to catch the arrow.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please," Benji whimpered as he tried to hold the arrow steady, but he won't stop shaking.

"Come on, Benji, hold it steady," Kenji whispered.

"Oh please, oh please…oh please…now!" Benji shot the arrow. The arrow flew straight towards Kenji. Suddenly, Kenji caught it in time and shot the arrow right towards the apple on top of Benji's head. The arrow sliced the apple in half as Eyes caught the half of the apple. Benji got very scared and fell down.

"52 out of 52! Well done, Kenji," Eyes grinned.

"Extraordinary courage, man, just think, one inch lower and that arrow would have…" said Eyes, as Benji passed out.

Kenji smiled a little and turned around, facing a different place to find Anemine, where ever she is.

"Don't lose hope, Anemine. Where ever you are, I will find you," said Kenji.

**To me this was time to make fun of the Akatsuki.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That night, back at the lake, Hikari, with her boyfriend DarkMagicianmon are watching Sokka making the stick with his hands. Hikari and D.M chuckled for a bit.

"Quiet! I have to concentrate!" Sokka shouted.

"You've come up with some dump ideas, Sokka," said Hikari.

"Yep, this one is a doozy," D.M. added.

"Go ahead and laugh. I'll get her to kiss me and when she does…" Sokka said.

"And when she does…POOF! You'll change into a prince," D.M. rolled his eyes as Sokka nodded, "We know, we know you told us.

"Why don't you give her these flowers," Hikari showed him the flowers next to her, "These are pretty."

"Ha! What a love gut," said Sokka D.M. glared at him for insulting her, "I don't want these flowers; I must have those," Sokka looked at the other flowers across the lake, but what he didn't know that a Garchomp and Sharpedo are watching him from the water, "When she learns that I am lost my life for them, the kissing will not stop," he slithered on the tree branch with the stick.

"And then you'll change into a prince?" Hikari asked.

"Precisely," Sokka replied.

"Mind if me and sempai point out a problem?" Hikari asked.

"I don't take orders from peasants," Sokka answered.

"Suit yourself," said Hikari. Sokka moved his shoulder while the pokemon are doing the same.

"Flower, kiss, concentration. Flower, kiss, concentration," Sokka positioned himself to jump over the lake to get the flowers.

"Just curious, how are you gonna get back?" D.M. asked, smirking. Sokka realized until the stick began to swing, taking him. The teen screamed when Garchomp went first to attack him, but missed. Sokka landed on Sharpedo, but Sokka curled around the stick. The stick made it to the ground as Sokka kissed it, but he saw the pokemon and the stick continued the same, as Hikari and D.M. watched.

"Hurry, hurry!" Sokka yelled. As D.M watched, Hikari tried to save Sokka. "Move up, move up, no!" Sokka shouted, when Hikari didn't save him in time. Hikari and the others watched as Sokka held the stick tighty, but the stick stopped swinging.

"Grab me, grab me!" Sokka shouted when he didn't know that Hikari and D.M. smiled "Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my…hold it, hold it, hold it," Sokka grinned nervously when he saw Anemine holding the stick, "Oh thank you, Anemine, thank you. Let me have that," he held the stick, "Silence, you savages," Sokka lets go the stick and it hit Sharpedo. Sokka laughed, until the stick hit him.

"Sokka, are you alright? Sokka?" Anemine asked.

"Yes, Anemine, I'm alright," Sokka replied.

"What in the world are you trying to do?" asked Anemine.

"He thought that he…" Sokka interrupted D.M., "I wanted to get those flowers for you."

"You're being sneaky again, Sokka," Anemine smirked.

"What sneaky?" Sokka asked, "You deserve a nice bouquet."

"And you deserve a kiss," Anemine smiled.

"Well, alright," Sokka puckered up his lips, until he fell off of the rock.

"Not when I'm under a spell."

"But my kiss can break the spell."

"Give it up, Sokka," said D.M., rolling his eyes.

"I can only kiss the man I love. And the he…" said Anemine.

"Must make a vowel of ever lasting love, I know," said Sokka.

"…and prove it to the world," Anemine finished.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the pokemon going chomp, chomp?"

"Guys, make him understand."

"Sorry, he won't listen" said Hikari.

"Yeah me and Hime have tried," D.M added.

Anemine: _**If I can break the spell**_

_**I'd run to him today**_

_**And somehow I know he's on his way to me**_

_**Kenji, you and I were meant to be**_

_**For longer and forever**_

_**I'll hold you in my heart**_

_**It's almost like you're here with me**_

_**Although, we're far apart**_

At the kingdom, Kenji walked around outside, holding Anemine's locket in his hand.

Kenji:_** For longer and forever**_

_**Has constant as the star**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And I am where you are**_

Anemine: _**Surest the dawn brings the sunrise**_

_**We have unshakable bond**_

Kenji:_** Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond**_

_**For longer and forever**_

Anemine: _**For longer and forever**_

Kenji: _**I swear that I'll be true**_

Anemine:_** I swear that I'll be true**_

Both: _**I've made an everlasting vowel**_

_**To find a way to you**_

_**For longer and forever**_

_**Like no love ever know**_

_**And with your love**_

_**I'll never be alone**_

Anemine:_** For longer and forever**_

Kenji: _**Much stronger than forever**_

Anemine: _**And with your love**_

_**I'll never be…alone**_

Anemine preyed for Kenji to come and save her from Krad. As she stood there, remembering Kenji, she didn't see a flying balance, flying weakly. The balance Ucha Nekome. She flew very weak due to the arrow through her wing. She held her arm as he fell on the ground, which got Anemine's attention.

"You think she's dead?" Hikari asked.

"No, it's just his wing, I think," Anemine replied.

"Such a strange looking balance," said Sokka, looking closely at the flying squirrel.

"Poor girl," Anemine held her wing, "She must be in a lot of pain. You better hold her." Sokka and the group held the flying squirrel on the ground, as he kept breathing.

"Ready," said D.M. Anemine broke half of the arrow and she ripped parts of her dress off to make a bandage; she wrapped it around his arm.

"Hello," Sokka opened the girl's eye with his tail, "This is your wake up call." Suddenly, the girl did some kung-fu fighting on Anemine and then on her friends.

"No one will never to keep Ucha down, nya" said the balance, as he did some kung-fu fighting.

"Wait, I'm your friend," said Anemine.

"If you were my friend, how come you have that arrow in your hand?" she snatched the arrow away from Anemine and he tickled her neck with the feathers as she giggled, "Yes, the exact kind of arrow I have…" he realized that the arrow is not through her wing anymore.

"I took it out while you were lying there," Anemine smiled.

"You mean you didn't finish me, but instead you took it off?" she asked.

"Yep," Anemine replied.

"Madam, I apologize. The name's Ucha; Ucha Nekome the balance of life," Ucha saluted. Hikari and the others saluted, but Sokka didn't.

"It's a pleasure, Ucha. I'm Anemine, Princess Anemine," said Anemine, as Ucha kissed her hand, "And these are my best friends in the whole world. This is Hikari."

"Nice to meet you," said Hikari.

"D.M. Hikari's boyfriend."

"Pleasure," said D.M .

"And Sokka."

"Now, I only have servants and you can address me as your highness," said Sokka.

"He thinks he's a prince," Hikari whispered.

Ucha whistled for a moment, "I owe you, Princess and I intend on staying, until my debt is paid."

"I don't think there's much you can do. He has me under a spell," said Anemine.

"You mean the magic that go…" Ucha pretended to do some magic, until he saw flowers appearing. He looked at his hands, not knowing what she did. Sokka and the others took cover as the land turned into a beautiful place. Ucha looked with awe, until D.M. and Hikari drag her for cover. Anemine knew who did this, when she saw Krad, dressed in gold armor, while she turned away.

"Your knight and shining armor has come to set you free," Krad chuckled evilly.

"Let me at him. Let me at him," Ucha tried to confront Krad, but Sokka and the others held her back because there's nothing he can do.

"Chill," said Hikari.

"All it takes is just one little word," Krad bent down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Every night, you asked me the same question," said Anemine.

"No, no," Krad didn't like this.

"And every night, I give you the same answer!" Anemine snapped.

"Don't!"

"I'll die, first!"

Krad growled when everything went back to normal, "You're really starting to bug me!"

"I should think you get use to it by now!"

"That's it! Just keep pushing it! But someday, I'm gonna boil over!" Krad's face turned read.

"Go ahead, then!" Anemine yelled, "But I will never give you my father's kingdom!" Krad growled, but he kept calm, "I was hoping you would say you'd be mine, but it looks as if you need another day to think about it," Krad pointed at the sky.

Anemine gasped; when she saw the moon going down, "No…" she walked into the lake as Krad laughed. The glow appeared under Anemine as she began to cry. The water rise up and around Anemine. Something appeared underwater; it was Anemine, who became a wolf. She broke the surface, not looking at Krad. Tears went down on her face as Krad kicked the helmet and walked away.

Ucha gasped, while the others looked sad due to what happen, "Princess…" Anemine is still sad, praying that Kenji can rescue her.

**Well that's 5**

**Sokka: Kari I agreed to this but you didn't say anything about nearly getting eaten.**

**Me: Well I thought you would fit the part.**

**Sokka: It kinda fits but nearly get eaten by Tempest now I have to deal with pokemon tring to eat me.**

**Tempest: Stop being a baby idiot your lucky I haven't tried anything yet.**

**Me: Tempest behave**

**Tempest: Yes Kari**

**Well until next time read and review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yolei looked at the crown for Kenji; she is preparing for tomorrow night's ball for Kenji to get married, "Beautiful. Simply beautiful. Soon, Kenji will be married and the kingdom will have a king, again."

"I doubt it," said Eyes, "Kenji is still not ready to be king unless he finds Anemine."

"Nonsense, all that will change in tomorrow night's ball," said Yolei.

"They're all coming to the ball!" Rio cheered when she ran through the door, with Ulrich and Odd, who they are holding a bag full of letters, "Every princess is coming," the boys dumped the letters all over Rio.

Yolei giggled in excitement, "Goodie, oh my, oh this is wonderful," she faced Eyes, "You see, Eyes, One of these is bound to change his mind."

"Oh absolutely…not," Eyes mumbled.

"Do not lose one," Yolei ordered to Rio.

"Oh, no, I won't," Rio grinned, but frowned as Yolei looked away.

"Where is Kenji?" Yolei asked, "Oh never mind. I know where he is; working on the mystery of the fat animal."

"The great animal, your highness," Eyes corrected as he tried to take on of the letters, but Rio snatched it.

"Big great. It's large and ugly," said Yolei.

At the library, Kenji kept searching the books about the great animal that Youri told him that it's not what it seems before he died. "What does Youri mean?" Kenji asked and still kept searching more books. He read another book, but put it down. Later, he read the last book and gasped, "It's not what it seems. Of course, it's not what it seems! Now I'll find you, Anemine."

As Kenji slid down on the ladder and ready to go, Yolei and Rio walked to the library to tell him the good news.

"They're all coming, Kenji," Yolei cheered, until he kissed her forehead and getting ready to leave, "Kenji, where are you going?"

"To find the great animal," Kenji replied.

"Wonderful, just make sure you're here, tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?"

Yolei became confused, "The ball…" she showed her son the letters.

"Mother I…I can't," Kenji saw Yolei is doing this lip thing, about to cry, "Oh please, mother, don't do the lip thing. If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time."

Yolei cheered, very happily, dropping the letters, which made Rio sigh in frustration, "Thank you, darling!"

"But please, Mother, don't turn it in to one of your beauty pageants," said Kenji.

"Oh no, it's just a few friends," Yolei whispered to Rio, "And their daughters." Yolei watched Kenji leaving and turned to Rio, "I want this to be BIG! Every princess must have her own introduction."

"But you said…" said Rio.

"Forget what I said," said Yolei, "Now, send for the cook and tell the band to start rehearsing. And I want four foot for every carriage." Rio banged her head, not liking Yolei's plans.

At the lake, Anemine, now a wolf is in the lake as her friends are next to her. Ucha got so confused due to what happen, "So let me get this straight, every night when the moon light leaves the lake you turn into a wolf?"

"Right," Anemine replied, "The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake."

"What she needs is a little moonlight. Me, I have to be smooched," said Sokka.

"No fear," the balance smiled, "You run to your prince, we bring him back to the lake, the moon comes up, you change into a princess and…" Ucha pretended to play the wedding theme song and held Sokka, "Happily ever after."

"How will I find him?" Anemine asked.

"You don't know where he is?" Ucha asked, very shocked.

"I don't even know where I am," Anemine replied.

"I bet he does," Hikari pointed at the castle, where Krad is.

"Oh, that's a great idea, just say, Krad, I like to leave now. Do you have a map or something?" said Sokka.

"That's it!" said Anemine.

"A map!" both Anemine and Ucha said as Sokka gasped and covered his mouth.

"Let's do it," Anemine said. Later, Anemine, and Ucha began to jump on the ledges around the castle, searching every window to find the map.

Anemine: _**We're up on a mission**_

_**We're tough in good condition**_

Ucha: _**We're short...**_

Ucha got smashed by the window door by Satoshi, but he didn't know.

Anemine: _**But standing tall**_

All: _**No fear!**_

Anemine: _**There's danger around us**_

Sokka began to sneak away, until Hikari and D.M stopped him.

Sokka: _**They'd hurt us if they found us**_

Hikari: _**Our backs are to the wall**_

All: _**No fear!**_

Anemine: _**'Cause we have all the courage we require**_

Ucha flew to the cave, until she was chased by bats. He lost them and continues to search the window to find the map.

Ucha: _**Take it from a frequent flyer**_

Anemine: _**Try your luck**_

Anemine and Ucha: _**Our plan will fly**_

_**No fear!**_

Anemine gasped when they found the map, pinned on the wall. She and Ucha ran towards Sokka, Hikari and D.M.

"It's hanging on the wall; in the upper chamber," said Anemine.

"Anemine will keep a lookout, while we get the map," said Ucha.

"We?" Sokka asked.

"Aren't you not going to help us?" Ucha asked.

"No duh!" Sokka replied.

Sokka: _**This plan if applied'll**_

_**Be simply suicidal**_

_**You'll be a sitting duck**_

All: _**No fear!**_

Sokka: _**Suppose that I do this**_

_**Who knows if we'll live through this?**_

_**How 'bout a kiss for luck?**_

Anemine: _**No**_

Hikari, D.M, and Ucha: _**Fear**_

Anemine: _**Our team is shy one volunteer**_

Sokka: _**No way, Jose**_

_**No chance**_

D.M and Hikari :_** No choice!**_

The group dragged Sokka to the castle, while Anemine ran to be on the lookout. Later, Ucha and the others entered the castle, very quiet.

"Alright, quickly," Ucha said and he flew.

"Easy for you to say," said Hikari, until the door closed on her wings, making her stuck, and "Ouch." The others stopped and walked back, helping Hikari.

"Whenever I have to do something quick, I always bring this balance," Sokka mumbled until Hikari got unstuck. They began to go to the upper chamber to retrieve the map.

"I think I pulled a muscle," said Hikari.

"I'm gonna die! I'm done for! I'm on a dangerous mission with a idiot balance! You're going to get us all killed," Sokka punched the armor with his fist. Suddenly, the armor began to fall down, making noise as Ucha and D.M tried to keep it quiet. Meanwhile, Satoshi walked downstairs to see what's that noise is coming from.

"What in the world is going on down there?" Satoshi continued walking down the stairs, until he heard a tapping noise, which is from Anemine. Anemine tapped another window to distract Satoshi.

Ucha and the others have made it to the upper chamber. "Beat you," said Hikari as Ucha opened the window door, letting Anemine in.

Anemine and Ucha: _**We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream up**_

Ucha yanked the pin with his super strength, making the map to fall down on Sokka.

_**We'll fight tough; we'll play fair**_

_**But we're sure to win because we'll team up**_

Just as Ucha was going to give the map to Anemine, Satoshi closed the window door in front of Ucha, "Where do you think you're going with that map?"

"Yikes!" Hikari screamed.

"Head for the door!" Ucha shouted, being chased by Satoshi, while the others make their run for it.

"Got you, now," Satoshi blocked the door way. The others stopped and huddled together.

"Alright, Sokka go speed; Hikari and D.M take the hand off. Ready?" Ucha asked.

"Ready!" they replied, while Satoshi wondered what they're up to until they position themselves as a football team.

"Set, hut, hut!" Ucha took the map from Hikari and she began to throw the map as Satoshi run towards her. Ucha threw the map at D.M., who caught it.

"I'm open, I'm open!" Sokka shouted. D.M. threw the map at Sokka and he caught it, until Satoshi grabbed him, taking the map and used it to hit Sokka as a tennis ball. Ucha use the racket and hit Sokka, "Grab the map!" Sokka snatched the map from Satoshi's hand.

"Hey!" Satoshi shouted, "Come back here with that map!" he chased Sokka. Sokka jumped over the handle, but what he didn't know is that he's falling. Sokka screamed, until Hikari grabbed him.

"Saved you," said Hikari. They saw Satoshi, holding the broom. Sokka ran as fast as he can towards Ucha, "Reach," he gave the map to Ucha and he kept running.

"Hey, batter, batter, batter," said Hikari. Ucha smiled as Satoshi is getting ready to play baseball. Ucha positioned himself as the pitcher and threw the map at Hikari, who caught it.

"Oh the crowd's going wild," said Ucha. Satoshi kept swinging the broom at Hikari, but missed. D.M grabbed the mop, making the bucket full of water fall on the floor.

_**No fear!**_

Satoshi and D.M began to play hockey with Hikari a puck. Satoshi kept skating using his broom on Hikari and she slammed D.M against the wall.

_**No fear!**_

Satoshi swung the broom and hit Hikari. Sokka, gasped and ran, until Sokka was on Hikari. Hikari slid back and under Satoshi, who is confused, while D.M grabbed Ucha.

_**I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer!**_

Hikari kept sliding down the stairs while Satoshi chased them. They went to the ramp, flying in the air. Satoshi tried to grab them, but missed and she smashed into the wall. The group crashed into the window as Hikari, D.M and Sokka began to fall down, while Sokka used the map as a parachute.

Ucha: _**Get a grip**_

Hikari: _**Get set**_

D.M: _**That's our respect!**_

Sokka: _**No breaks**_

Hikari: _**No sweat**_

D.M: _**And no regrets!**_

Sokka: _**We're dead**_

Hikari: _**Not yet**_

Sokka: _**Oh no, not there!**_

"Save us!" Hikari cried, until Ucha grabbed Hikari and D.M. Sokka gasped, when he saw Garchomp and Sharpedo grinning evilly at him. Sokka blew the map a couple of times, but no use. Sharpedo was about to get Sokka, but it got punched by Garchomp. Anemine ran and snatched Sokka and the map.

All: _**No fear!**_

"There's Kenji's kingdom," said Anemine, pointed at the location, "When do we leave?" Ucha, Hikari and Sokka groaned due to some injuries.

"I think you should let them rest," said D.M as Hikari laid on his chest to take a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back at the kingdom, Kenji showed Benji, a picture of a mouse. Benji is eating the apple as he looked at the page, "Dude, it's a mouse."

"The great animal," Kenji corrected.

Benji chuckled, "Have to add something small, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yeah?" Kenji showed them a picture of a dragon, "Until it changes into this," Benji and the others looked concerned, "An animal that can change its shape. A harmless creature approached. Then suddenly, it's too late."

"You mean it could be anything?" Benji asked.

"Anything," Kenji replied. Benji was about to eat the apple, until he saw a fly, flying close to his face. Benji screamed and fell off the log.

At the lake, Hikari and Anemine are in the lake as Sokka, and D.M. next to Hikari. "Anemine, I apologize for the way I've been acting," said Sokka.

"It's alright, Sokka," said Anemine.

"No, no, this Kenji is very important to you. And all I can do is think of myself," said Sokka.

"Everyone does that," Anemine explained.

"Please, Anemine. Don't make this more difficult than it already is. Accept my apologies, please."

"Okay, I accept."

"Good, now we can kiss and make-up," Sokka puckered up his lips.

"Sokka!" Anemine, Hikari, and D.M. snapped.

"What? What did I say?" Sokka asked.

"Will you quit pestering her about this stupid kiss?" D.M. asked, "That'll have to wait."

"Ten hut!" Ucha ordered as Anemine and the others stood attention, but Sokka fell off of Hikari, "It is zero hour, troops. Anemine, prepare for take off."

"Right," Anemine saluted.

"The rest of you have your assignments. Is everyone ready?" Ucha asked.

"Ready," Hikari replied.

"I'm ready, sir," D.M. said.

"How about you, Sokka?" Ucha asked, but Sokka ignored him as he dried himself off, "Sokka?" Ucha sighed, "Highness?"

"Yes, I am ready," Sokka replied.

"Take off!" Ucha flew up in the air, with Anemine running below.

"Good luck! Have a nice run," said D.M..

"Remember, if anything happens to her, I'll have you whipped, flood, put you in the rack and then have your feet fried in butter!" Sokka shouted.

At the scary woods, Kenji, in his balance form and the others approached the woods to begin their hunt and find Anemine. "He's in here, Benji. I can feel it," said Kenji.

"How do you the great animal when you see it?" Benji asked.

"I know, better stay close," said Kenji.

Benji bumped into him, "If you say so." They began their hunt as Benji looked around, but what he didn't know is that he went to a different path. Benji gasped, "Kenji?, where are you?"

"Quiet!" Kenji. snapped.

Benji chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

Kenji rolled his eyes and he continued his hunt, while they walked very quiet, not making a sound. Benji continued his hunt until he saw a dragonfly in front of him. Benji began to shake, while he got out his arrow, but he couldn't stand still.

"Kenji!" Benji shouted, fired the arrow. Into the woods, Anemine with Ucha on her back walked through the woods to find Kenji.

"We'd better keep and eye out for hunters," warned Anemine.

"At ease, Anemine. I can smell a human a mild away," said Ucha, suddenly, the arrow flew right close to Ucha, but it missed. Ucha screamed as Anemine gasped, "Where did that come from?"

"Kenji?" Benji called from the woods.

Anemine gasped, "Kenji, he's here," she run farther into the woods, but Ucha stopped her, "No, you will not lose control. You will follow the plan as up line," Anemine looked at the woods, but Ucha tried to focus her, "Acknowledge…acknowledge!" Anemine flew right passed the balance.

"Anemine!" Ucha yelled. Back at the woods, Kenji looked around to find the great animal. Suddenly, they heard a snap which made Kenji to take cover.

He looked around, but there's nothing, "There's nothing out there."

"Better keep looking," said Kenji and continued the hunt. Anemine kept running in the woods to look for Kenji. Ucha kept looking for Anemine, "Anemine?"

Meanwhile a little mouse, named Jerry ran and bumped into the log; he tried to get out, but can't. The little mouse was being chased by Benji and he's trapped. Benji pointed the arrow at Jerry, "I've got you, now! Don't give me that innocent look. Change," Jerry covered himself, "Go ahead, change! I'm not scared of you!" Jerry looked at him and let out a squeak. Benji screamed and ran off, like a coward. Back with Kenji, he walked slowly through the woods, very quiet.

Anemine stopped flying and gasped that she saw Kenji, "Kenji…" she flew towards him. Kenji and the group turned around and saw a light glow far away; he took cover as D.M. looked on the side of the tree and saw Anemine.

"A wolf?" Kenji asked, "A wolf, of course. It's not what it seems."

"I won't let this great animal to defeat me," Kenji began to pull the tread, "Just a little closer. Come on, come on."

"Kenji…" Anemine continued to run towards him.

Kenji jumped out of cover and began to shoot the arrow," This one's is for Anemine!"

Ucha screamed, "Anemine!" Kenji shot the arrow and it flew towards Anemine, but Ucha tackled her in order to save her.

Kenjiwent after Anemine and Ucha. Ucha and Anemine kept flying to lure Kenji back to the lake.

"Whew, that was close," said Ucha, "It's working; here he comes," Ucha noticed that Anemine is still running and she flew faster to catch up, "Hey, slow down! You're going to lose him," he tried to stop her, but it's no use, "Slow down!"

"He's too close," said Anemine.

"Too close?" Ucha asked, "He can't even see us anymore," suddenly, the arrow flew right close to her face. Ucha screamed, but she realized that he didn't get hit, "Speed up, girl." Kenji kept chasing them.

"Wow, that boy of yours can move fast," said Ucha.

"I told you, he's faster than you thought." Anemine said

"Don't worry, Anemine," said Ucha, "I've taught just what to do in the simulation."

"Well?" Anemine asked when she saw Kenji stood on the ledge of the rock, "Ucha!"

"Yeah, I got one," Ucha explained, "When the archer has you in his sights, go into the sun and use your light. Follow me," Ucha and Anemine ran into the sun. Kenji shield his eyes due to the sun.

Ucha let out a victorious laugh, "Well, what did I tell you, yes? Now all we have to do is just stay in the sun," but she was wrong. The sun began to set; Ucha gasped and saw the sun setting. She and Anemine turned and saw Kenji left; Anemine gasped.

"Alright, don't panic, don't panic!" Ucha shouted ad he and Anemine kept running, but they saw Kenji and the group getting ready to attack.

"Ucha!" Anemine shouted, "Into the bush!" they flew into one of the bushes. The group jumped to rock to rock. Anemine and Ucha hid in the tree.

"We'd better think of something quick," said Anemine, "Or else, we're dead ducks."

"A balance should remember the quote: When there's no escape, you have to play dead," Ucha squashed the berries on her chest, pretended to be blood, "That gives you the right touch. Wait till I give you that victorious laugh," Ucha positioned herself to play dead and he fell on the ground, which got Kenji and the others' attention. Ucha pretended to act like she's dying, until she plays dead. Kenji walked towards Ucha, until he bit on Kenji's foot.

"Ouch!" Kenji held his foot and looked at Ucha. Ucha let out his laugh and flew, "That'll put some distance between us."

At the lake Hikari and company kept searching for Ucha and Anemine.

"No sign of them, yet," said Hikari.

"I hope that flying squirrel knows what he's doing," said Sokka.

"Incoming!" D.M shouted. They saw Anemine and Ucha running back. Sokka grabs the fireflies by his hands and signals them to land.

"There they are!" Ucha shouted. Kenji stopped running and saw this place with awe.

Meanwhile, Anemine and Ucha landed in front of the animals as Sokka blew his hands, due to the fireflies.

"It's almost time, Anemine, look," Ucha point to the sky and saw the moonlight rising up.

"I can't do it," said Anemine, very scared.

"You have to," said Ucha.

"He'll kill me, Ucha."

"If you don't do it now, Anemine, you lost your chance for life."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Go, Anemine!"

Anemine walked down towards the lake as Kenji saw her.

"What?" Kenji asked.

"Alright, come one, come on," said Ucha. Anemine walked into the water and to the moonlight. Suddenly, she gasped and looked up that the moon is blocked by clouds.

"Gotcha," Kenji began to shoot her, but he got hit by Ucha. Kenji was about to shoot the arrow.

Kenji turned around and saw the reflection of the moonlight, glowing around Anemine. The water swirled around her and she change back into a human. Kenji stared at her, very shocked.

"Hello, Kenji," said Anemine. Kenji dropped the bow and ran towards her; he hugged her and gave her a twirl; they both kissed.

"Oh Kenji, I've missed you, so much," said Anemine.

"No one believed me, but I knew," said Kenji.

"You and the others can't stay."

"Can't stay?" Kenji asked, "No, I'll never let you out of my sight, again," he hugged her.

"Listen to me, Kenji."

"Anemine," Krad called.

"Oh no," Anemine panicked.

"Who is it?" Kenjiasked, "What's going on?

"It's him."

"Who?" Kenji asked.

"He has me under a spell."

"Who does?" Kenji asked.

"Anemine?" Krad called, again.

"Let him come!" Kenji ready to protected her and getting ready to face Krad.

"No, he has great power. You must go," said Anemine.

"Then you're coming with me," said Kenji.

"I can't. When the moon sets, I'll turn back into a wolf. Please, Kenji, have to trust me. Go!"

"There must be someway to break the spell."

"Oh, there is. You must make a vowel of ever lasting love."

"I make it; it's all I ever wanted."

"You must prove it to the world."

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"Anemine?" Krad called.

"Go!" said Anemine.

"The ball. Tomorrow night, come to the castle, before the whole world, I will make that vowel of ever lasting love," said Kenji, before he and the others are leaving.

"Anemine!" Krad yelled.

"I'm coming!" Anemine shouted, "Go…"

"Tomorrow night," Kenji began to remove the locket.

"Yes, tomorrow night. Now go."

Kenji tossed her locket and she caught it and he left her before they've been caught.

"Anemine!" Krad found her, "Didn't you hear me calling?"

"I…I…" Anemine tried to explain.

"I thought I heard voices," Krad looked through the bushes and saw Sokka, sleeping.

"Voices?" Anemine asked.

"Yes, voices," Krad answered.

"Well, I…"

"You what?"

"I've decided to become your queen." The others gasped in shocked.

"No…you mean…" Krad grinned happily, "Anemine…Anemine, you've made me so happy. I'll be a good king, you'll see. I'll wear nice clothes and I'll get my hair trimmed. You've made me so happy, Anemine. Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know," he showed her the bow, "this belongs to you, would you?" Anemine and the others gasped, while Krad continued, "Come to the ball, I will make a vow of ever lasting love," Krad laughed, "Thought you could fool Krad, did you?" he threw the bow into the lake.

"I will never be yours, you defiler!" Anemine snapped, "I will marry Prince Kenji and you cannot stop me!"

"I hate to tell you this, Anemine," Krad grabbed her locket, "But you won't be able to attend the big ball, tomorrow night."

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me," Anemine growled.

"No, I don't think so," said Krad, "You see, you've forgotten one very important thing, tomorrow night…there is no moon." Anemine gasped and began to cry as Krad laughed evilly. Anemine kept crying that her chance of going to tomorrow night's ball is lost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the conformation with Anemine, Krad walked back to his castle, with Satoshi following him, "No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead. On the other hand, Prince Kenji's vowcould ruin everything, Satoshi! I'm going to have to deal with him."

"How will you do that, master?" Satoshi asked, "I mean, he's a strong and fast balance and he's got allies."

"Hmm, the vow," Krad grinned evilly, "I'll get Kenji offer his vowel to the wrong princess."

"I hate to spoil your plan, but who are you going to use it on?" asked Satoshi.

"My dear boy, I'll make you look like Anemine," Krad replied as Satoshi gasped, "That's going to take a lot of work, but it'll be worth it."

"Why me?" Satoshi asked.

"Because when he makes his vowel to the wrong princess, Anemine will die!" Krad answered, "And I'll finish Kenji off myself. Oh, I love it. I mean, this is really classy! This is me!" the spotlight appeared on Krad, out of nowhere.

Krad: _**Gosh, it's such a hoot to see the quaking**_

Krad did some magic on the floor, causing an earthquake as the floor cracked open with Satoshi standing there. Satoshi shined his feet and kissed it, but he walked away.

_**When I'm king they'll treat me with respect**_

Krad blew heart-shaped bubbles and Satoshi popped the few, except the last one made a little explosion on her face. Krad created the long, red carpet.

_**And I can't wait to see their poor hearts breaking**_

_**So much for politically correct**_

Krad created the fancy castle and he began to mess around with the servants.

_**Up 'til now I've pulled my punches**_

_**I intend to eat their lunches**_

_**No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me**_

Rio sat on the floor, on the side of the table. As Satoshi walked beside her, holding the cake, he saw her with her heart-shaped eyes, "Hello, beautiful," he was about to kiss her, but Krad pulled him, making her dance with him.

_**If you think that I'm hard-hearted**_

_**Well, let me by, I just got started **_

Krad did his magic on the statues and it revealed Azula, Ty Lee and Mai.

Krad and girls:_** No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree**_

Krad: _**Soon as my witchcraft has seen them**_

_**I'll gain control of the kingdom**_

_**As for Anemine well, that's tragic**_

_**I'm going back to the old black magic**_

His magic revealed Yolei and Eyes dancing, which made Krad bored.

_**Good behavior is so much duller**_

_**Time to show my one true dollar**_

Krad made Eyes and Yolei , boogying like crazy

_**Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history**_

Krad began to work out, pretty hard.

_**Vengeance is what I believe in**_

Krad did his magic, revealing Kenji. He began to punch Kenji, like a punching bag and he punch Kenji, sending him flying.

_**I don't get mad, I get even**_

_**Anemine won't get to the bottom**_

_**Cause I'll get granted**_

Krad changed Satoshi, into a girl and wearing a black dress.

_**So I'll zap her mistake**_

_**Who's a real dead mania**_

_**Up to no good, I love plottin'**_

_**Yeah, I'm so good when I'm rotten**_

_**No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see**_

Girls: _**Wait and see**_

Krad_**: I'll become that nasty, naughty, petty, spiteful**_

_**Wicked, wayward, way delightful**_

_**Bad guy I was born to be**_

"One more time!" said Satoshi as he began to dance with Rio, but Krad took him.

_**A lying, love some, never tender**_

_**In this Greek a peek of tender**_

_**No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me**_

Rio and Satoshi are hugging each other, until everything around the castle went back to normal and Rio vanished.

"Thank you, thank you," Krad chuckled, walking away.

"No fair she was cute" Satoshi mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At Kenji's castle, Kenji walked into the ballroom, as Eyes conducts the band, "Mother, have you seen…" Kenji asked.

"Oh, Kenji," said Yolei. Kenji walked towards her and looked shocked at the roses, "What are these?"

"Roses," she replied.

"Red."

"Of course they're red."

"I want white, like a white wolf," Kenji added, "Have you seen Benji?"

"No," Yolei answered.

"Has anyone seen Benji?" Kenji asked, as he picked up the tray full of food from Odd, "Would you feed this to a wolf?"

"Uh…no?" Odd chuckled nervously.

"Take it back. Something light, something fresh," Kenji walked towards Eyes, "No, no, no, Eyes hold it."

"What's wrong?" Eyes asked, stopping the music.

"Tonight, the music must be played motto, soft and graceful, like a wolf."

"A wolf?"

"You ever saw a wolf, Eyes?"

"Of course I've seen a wolf."

"If you could play a wolf, what would it sound like?" Eyes pointed at Kakuzu, blowing his tuba; Eyes chuckled.

"Soft and graceful, Eyes," Kenji ordered, "Where is Benji?"

"No one has ever seen him, Kenji," said Yolei.

"You're kidding! Who's gonna be my best man?" Kenji wondered.

"You…you mean…" Yolei gasped as Kenji winked at her. Yolei laughed, very excited as Eyes conduct the band playing the music, soft and graceful.

"There you go, Eyes, that's the way," Kenji pretended to dance with Shelby.

"Come on, Mother," Kenji dance with Yolei as she giggled, very happy that her son is getting married.

"Oh, don't be so secret, Kenji. Tell me who she is," said Yolei, as she is still excited. Kenji laughed when he threw the roses up in the air.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Anemine is in the dungeon, in her wolf form because there's no moon tonight. Krad threw the red roses in the water, where Anemine is.

"It hurts me to lock you up, Anemine; hurts me deep," said Krad, while Anemine glared at him, "But then, a king's day is full of tough decisions. You understand?" Anemine clawed at the roses, still angry at him. Krad continues, "Oh, now you're mad at me, again. Doggone it! I can't do nothing right. It's full of pudding, that's me. I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy. I know, if you can't tend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you. Let's see, the first thing you need is…a man," Anemine gasped, still angry, "The prince is still busy of course, but I think I can arrange it the substitute."

Suddenly, Satoshi opened the door, revealing Benji, "Don't do this to me, please!"

"Will you stop whining and join with Anemine?!" Satoshi snapped, pushing Benji.

Krad chuckled, "Poor boy. He got lost in the woods." Satoshi tackled Benji, who finally fell into the water. Anemine dived in and saved Benji.

"Don't go," Benji begged.

"Oh, I love to stay, but if I don't leave now, I'll be late. That's tacky. Don't give me that look, Anemine," Krad snapped, "Had to be sneaky, didn't you! Had to drag your weak prince into it, didn't you?! That's fine with me! That's fine with me!" Krad slammed the door, leaving Anemine and Benji alone. Back outside, Ucha and the others gasped that Anemine is locked in the dungeon.

Back at the castle, every princess began to enter the castle, for the ball as the men helped the princesses, getting out of the carriage.

_**Every single princess on the planet**_

_**Prayed to be invited to the ball**_

_**Every Portia, Guinevere and Janet**_

_**Would come by coach or boat to be here**_

_**Most would swim the moat to be here**_

_**Just to be at this historic gala**_

_**Girls would walk around or even crawl**_

_**Rumour is that at this joyous scene tonight**_

_**The prince will choose his future queen tonight**_

Inside, everyone gathered in the ballroom, talking about stuff and having the time of their lives, as Rio is going through the people. Rio opened the door, clearing her throat, "Excuse me, Your Highness."

"Yes, Rio?" Yolei asked, while she and Kenji prepared for the performance.

"It's getting rather crowded," said Rio.

"Very well. You may begin the introduction," Yolei ordered, "And Rio…"

"Yes?"

"No mistakes this time; everything must be perfect."

"Oh no, everything must be perfect," Rio closed the door.

"Promise me, Kenji, you tell me who it is the moment she arrives?" Yolei asked.

"Don't worry, Mother, you'll know. Believe me, you'll know," said Kenji.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Back at the lake, Ucha kept pacing, thinking of what to do to rescue Anemine. Hikari, and D.M watched as Sokka followed Ucha. Ucha grinned, having an idea.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"It's coming," Ucha replied.

"What is?" Sokka asked.

"An idea, a sub-stencil idea, a large, colossal idea!" said Ucha.

"Sounds big," said Hikari.

"I got it! Water leaks into the dungeon, right? Well, if there's a leak, there has to be a hole. We'll find the hole, make it bigger and she's loose," Ucha explained.

"I think you're forgetting two things," Sokka pointed at Garchomp and Sharpedo.

"His majesty's got a point," said D.M.

"Not to worry," said Ucha, "Now, first we need a scout."

"Are you crazy?!" Sokka snapped, "Who's going to jump into this mud?"

"He's got to be a good swimmer," Ucha smirked at the watertribemen.

"I should say so," said Sokka.

"He's got be a good hider and hold his breath for a long while," D.M added while Hikari started to giggle.

"blend in, not to be seen," Sokka agreed.

"And it wouldn't hurt if he had a sword to protect himself," Ucha smirked.

"Yes, good hider, good swimmer and sword," Sokka realized who it is, "What?! You're talking about me?!" Ucha nodded.

Back at the castle, everyone applauded during the ball. Yolei began the introduction, "Thank you. Now, I know that some of you just have whole beauty pagent. I remember back in 39, I just couldn't resist. Girls, and a 1, a 2 and a 1, 2, 3."

All of the curtains opened up, revealing dazzling girls, wearing dresses that are shiny as Rio slid in front, beginning his performance.

Rio: _**Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched**_

Chorus: _**Princess on parade**_

Rio: _**Lovely, enthralling and all unattached **_

Homer was about to go after one of the girls, but he's been hit by his wife, Marge.

_**The hoi polloi and those well-bred agree**_

_**Each enjoy a royal pedigree **_

Kenji looked startled, but he hopes that Anemine will show up.

Chorus: _**Born for success, each possesses a spark**_

Rio: _**Each a remarkable maid**_

_**Boy oh boy these royal highnesses**_

_**All have pluses, they've no minuses**_

_**Gaze upon**_

Chorus:_** Princess on parade**_

Eyes conducts the music and introduced the princesses. (I can't find the lyrics in the part of the song, sorry.)

Chorus: _**This is the likely occasion**_

_**When the heir to the throne picks a wife**_

Girls: _**This maybe the day when Prince Kenji will say**_

Rio: _**Where have you been all my life?**_

All on the girls fainted around Kenji.

Chorus: _**Brilliant, beguilling, the smiling brigade**_

Rio: _**Princess on parade**_

Chorus: _**Each the pride of her community**_

_**Each a golden opportunity**_

Girls: _**Just the thought that crown Prince Kenji'll**_

_**Face his choice and he's hysterical**_

Chorus: _**Gaze upon**_

_**Heap praise upon**_

Rio: _**He's radiant, glamorous, humorous, dazzling**_

Chorus: _**Princesses on parade**_

The people applauded as Rio took a bow in front of the people. Suddenly, he and the others heard a knock on the door, which made Rio, gasped.

Yolei chuckled, "Rio, all who were invited our present are they not?"

Rio searched the letters one at a time, "Well, yes, I mean…" Rio gasped some more, when she heard a knock, again.

"Open the door!" Yolei calmed down, "Rio."

Rio ran up the stairs, still shaking as he grabbed the knobs, "It's the milk man. It has to be the milk man," she opened the door and gasped. All of the people got their attention, while Kenji smiled. It was Anemine, wearing the black dress, but he didn't know that it's Satoshi in disguise. She winked at Rio, who looks upset, "Well, it's not the milk man."

Yolei watched Anemine/Satoshi, "Oh no, it can't be," the queen watched Anemine/Satoshi, when she came towards Eyes, "Eyes, who is it? Do you know her??"

"I don't know," Eyes replied.

"Come now, Eyes, I know we can make you. Who is it?" Yolei asked, shaking his head.

"I promise, I've never seen her before," Eyes replied, "Although, she does look a great deal like…"

"But it couldn't be…could it?" Yolei asked.

"I was so worried. I almost thought…" said Kenji.

"Nothing could keep me away," said Anemine/Satoshi. Kenji snapped his fingers and he and Anemine/Satoshi began to dance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

At the lake, Garchomp and Sharpedo looked confused, not knowing what the animals are up to. Ucha's plan is to get Anemine out of the dungeon and get to the castle before it's too late.

"Okay, Hikari and D.M will draw the pokemon away, you'll make a running start and swim to that hole," said Ucha.

"If I can find it, and if the pokemon don't chew me before I get there," said Sokka.

"Now, don't worry, Hikari and D.M will rush the help," said Ucha, as she watched D.M and Hikari stand on to the water like ninjas.

"Oh yeah right, Mr. and Mrs. Lovebirds will rush the help," said Sokka, sarcastically.

"That's the plan."

"Suddenly, I'm full of comfort."

"Alright, stretch out."

"How can I get myself into this?" Sokka began to stretch. Ucha saw Hikari, giving her an O.K. sign, "Alright, on your mark…"

"Hey, Dumb and Dumber," Hikari called to the pokemon, "Come and get us!" The pokemon chuckled evilly and begin to swim towards their food.

"Alright, perfect. Get ready, get set…GO!" Ucha shouted and Sokka began to run towards the lake, "Faster, faster!"

"Sure, go on, Sokka, race to your death!" Sokka shouted. Suddenly, Sharpedo got the attention at Sokka. Sokka screamed, as he tried to gain balance on the ledge of the lake. Ucha covered her eyes, but peeked, until Sokka fell into the water. Sokka screamed, when Sharpedo swam towards Sokka. He tired to get out, but he can't. Sokka got out of the way and swam to take cover.

"Get moving slowpoke," said Hikari, running on the water with her boyfrind next to her.

"Slowpoke?" Sokka glared at the girl. Suddenly, he saw Garchomp and dove into the water. Hikari now in her mermaid form and D.M swam in front of Garchomp. Sharpedo tackled under Garchomp, who glared at it.

"Catch us, if you can," said D.M. While the others distract the pokemon, Sokka began to search the hole. Hikari swam under the log, as Garchomp swam, but it got stuck. Sharpedo tacked it, and Sharpedo got stuck.

"Any luck?" Hikari asked, until she and the others swam. Sokka gasped and began to go through the hole. Sharpedo stopped swimming and saw Sokka's tail. It swam towards him, but it smashed to the wall. Inside, Anemine saw Sokka flying due to the smash from Sharpedo.

"Sokka!" said Anemine.

"To the rescue, baby," said Sokka, still dizzy. Outside, Hikari jumped to the surface, letting Ucha know that Sokka made it.

"There's the signal. Alright, Ucha, time to brush off the diving technique," Ucha dove to the water, "Hey pokemon, those people are tough eating. How about a little cat meat nya?" Sharpedo got his attention and swam to get Ucha. Hikari and D.M swam towards the hole. D.M and Hikari began to make the hole bigger. Back at the chase, Ucha jump to the surface, until Sharpedo got him, but it got the tail of Garchomp. Sharpedo chewed the tail, when Garchomp bonked its head.

Hikari and D.M made it to the other side. Sokka smiled and swam to the surface, "We broke through! Let's go!"

"Thank you, Sokka. Oh, and when this is over, remind me to give you a kiss," said Anemine.

"Alright!" Sokka cheered. Anemine went to Benji, who is scared.

"What is it?" Benji is startled, when Anemine pulled his sleeve with her beak, "Get away from me!" Anemine heard the whistle from Sokka and she dove into the water.

"We'll tell you when," said D.M. D.M saw Ucha, distracting the pokemon. Ucha gave him and O.K. sign as he is being chased by the pokemon.

"Let's go," he said and all swam through the hole. Suddenly, Anemine is being chased by Garchomp. Ucha gasped and began to save her. Hikari grabbed Sharpedo; it growled at Hikari who said "Hello me again" and began to chase her. Anemine made it through the surface and flew.

Ucha gave Garchomp a powerful punch, "Go, Anemine! Go!" Anemine run, warning Kenji and Krad is up to no good.

Meanwhile, Kenji and disguised Anemine kept dancing. "This thing about you…I don't know, different," said Kenji.

Anemine/Satoshi got out the necklace, "Don't worry, after tonight, everything will be perfect."

"Yes, yes of course," Kenji placed the necklace around her neck, "Eyes, I want to make an announcement, stop the music." Eyes stopped conducting, telling the band to stop playing. Tobi kept playing the interment, until Pein bonked his head. Outside, Anemine flew towards the castle; now's the chance to warn Kenji about Krad. Back in the castle, Anemine/Satoshi and Kenji bowed to each other as the people applauded.

Anemine flew around the castle to find Kenji, until she looked through the window. Anemine gasped, when she saw herself, who she knows is Satoshi and she watched Kenji.

"Kings and queens, humans and balances, Mother," said Kenji, "I have an announcement to make. Today, I have found my bride," the people cheered, while Anemine shook her head.

"No, Kenji! It's a trick!" Anemine began tapping the widow with her paw, but no one heard her; she saw the window on the other side.

"Present her to you, the future queen to our fair kingdom and as proof for my love for her," Kenji continues, Anemine/Satoshi saw the wolf, running towards the other window and held his hand, getting his attention, "I make a vow to break vows; a vow stronger than all the powers of the Earth."

Anemine knew that the fake won't let her to get Kenji's attention. Anemine ran to the other window; she tapped the window, getting the others attention. Inside, Katara, Starfire and Raven shushed Zuko, who is confused. Anemine went towards the door and un-covered the leaves, but it's locked. She ran to the window and listened to Kenji.

"I make a vow of ever lasting love…" said Kenji.

"Kenji!" Anemine shouted.

"…to Anemine," Kenji finished.

"_**NO!!"**_ Anemine screamed. It was too late, Anemine is going to die that he made the vow to the fake Anemine. Inside, everyone cheered as Yolei and Eyes hugged. Suddenly, the lights went down and the window doors opened. The front door opened, revealing Krad!

Krad: _**No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree!**_

Kenji stepped to protect Anemine, as Krad chuckled, "Hello, little prince."

"Who are you?" Kenji asked, glaring at Krad.

"Went to pledge the love to another," Krad chuckled.

"What are you talking about? This is Anemine!" Kenji snapped.

"Oh no, Anemine is mine," Krad clenched his fist.

"You have no power here, Krad!" Kenji yelled, pointing at Krad, "I've made a vow of ever lasting love!"

Krad laughed evilly, "You made a vow alright. A vow of ever lasting…death," he shot his magic at Anemine.

"No! Anemine!" Kenji ran towards Anemine. Suddenly, her hair revealed Satoshi!

"Hello, handsome," said Satoshi.

"You should have left her to me. Now, Anemine will die!" Krad yelled, pointed at the window. Kenji looked at the window and saw the real Anemine, who is running back to the other castle.

"Anemine!" Kenji shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kenji, in his balance form, flew to catch up Anemine, who is dying. He ran to the woods as Krad laughed, "_She's fading fast, little prince."_

"No!" Kenji yelled. Deep in the woods, Anemine kept running, getting weaker by the minute, still panting. At the lake, Ucha and the others kept on the lookout for Anemine, as Krad laughed.

"Something's gone wrong," said Ucha, worried. Meanwhile, Kenji is still catching up with Anemine. Anemine had a little of her strength left, trying to keep focus back to the lake. In the dungeon, Benji heard the laughter of Krad, worried of what's going on.

"_If you hurry, little prince, I'll let you and the dead dragon's guards see her one last time!"_ said Krad. Kenji saw lots of trees, blocking his path. Kenji began to slice the branches with his sword. Back in the dungeon, Benji held his breath and dove underwater; he swam and found the hole, knowing that it's his way out. Benji swam through the hole.

Anemine kept running through the woods, still weak and dying. Back at the lake, Hikari saw Anemine, coming this way, "There she is!" What they realize is that Anemine is getting weaker and weaker, as she ran towards the lake.

"I don't think she's gonna make it," said Hikari.

"This way, Anemine," said Sokka.

"You can do it!" D.M added.

"Keep coming, girl. Come on, now," said Ucha. But they saw that Anemine didn't make it to the lake. They gasped and walked to see what's wrong with her. They now saw that Anemine is lying on the ground, not moving as the magic changed her back to human. Kenji made it through the woods; he looked around to find her, until he saw her, lying on the ground, as the others watched.

Kenji couldn't believe this is happening, "Anemine?" he ran towards her as Kenji held her dying body, "What have I done to you? Forgive me, Anemine, forgive me."

"Kenji…" Anemine said, weakly.

"Yes, Anemine, I'm here. I'm right here," Kenji smiled.

"Kenji…I feel so…weak…I think…I'm…"

"No, don't say it. You'll live, Anemine," said Kenji, "The vow I made was for you."

"I know…" Anemine caressed Kenji's cheek, "I love you…Kenji…" Anemine let out one last breath, now dead.

"Anemine? Anemine…" Kenji felt his heart in pain, "I made a vow for her, do you hear?! The vow I made was for her!"

"No need to shout," said Krad. Kenji glared at him, getting ready for revenge.

"Don't let her die!" Kenji snapped.

"Is that a threat?" Krad asked.

"Don't you dare let her die!" Kenji grabbed Krad by his collar, with his blue eyes glowing with anger.

"Oh, it is a threat," Krad pretended to be scared.

"You're the only one with the power! _**NOW DO IT!!**_" Kenji roared.

Krad punched Kenji, "Only if you defeat…me!" Krad let out his magic and made a bright light around him. As the light faded, Krad had changed into a large dog. Krad had charcoal black skin and had what looked like red ancient runes on its body. It had big yellow eyes and small sharp teeth he was a Kaiser! Krad let out a powerful roar.

"That's the great animal!" Kenji gasped.

"I'm betting on him," said Sokka as the others gasped.

Krad laughed, "You don't have a chance to defeat me, little prince! That little brat deserves to die! Don't worry, you will join her, soon enough!" Krad slammed Kenji on the ground.

"I won't let her die!" Kenji let out a blast of white light. Giga Krad grinned evilly and all of a sudden, he vanished, due to his magic.

Kenji keephis eyes open till Krad jumped grabed his sword and breaks it in half.

"The bow…Kenji's bow!" Ucha grabbed Sokka, "Swim to the bottom of the lake and get that bow," he threw Sokka to the lake. Back at the battle, Kenji flew in the air as fast as he can and trew fire at Krad, but he dodged it. All of a sudden, Krad grabbed Kenji and threw him. He then smashed to the tree.

In the lake, Sokka kept swimming to the bottom, finding Kenji's bow, until he found it. At the surface, Krad grabbed him, again.

"Now, I'll crush you!" Krad pressed his paws, crushing him, "It's been nice knowing you!" Kenji screamed in pain, knowing that this is the end. Before Krad finished them, Ucha took out a paintbrush which grew twice it size and painted the kanji of life then yelled out "Talisman of Life" and hit Krad. Giga Krad roared in pain, letting go of Kenji, knocked out.

Back in the lake, Sokka is having a hard time getting the bow out of the ground. What he realized is that Hikari and D.M came and helped him. Meanwhile Krad began to finish them off once and for all, "I don't know who shot me, but I'm going to finish you all! _**DIE!**_"

"Throw it!" Ucha shouted as Hikari threw the bow, along with Sokka. Sokka regained his focus and saw Krad, running towards them.

"Wake up, wake up!" Sokka began to wake Kenji up, and showed them the bow. Kenji picked up the bow, but he didn't have the arrows with him. He gasped when he saw Krad running towards them, "You're done for!"

"Oh please," someone said.

"Benji?" Kenji asked. Benji held his bow, getting ready to shoot Kenji with the arrow, just like last time, "Oh please, oh please, oh please…now!" Benji shot the arrow. The arrow flew towards Kenji and he caught it.

"This is for Anemine!" Kenji shoots the arrow and suddenly, the arrow stabbed Krad, right to the heart.

"_**NO!!"**_ Krad roared in pain; he lost his balance and fell in the lake. The explosion of magic came out, as Ucha and the others watched. As the dark magic vanished, Krad is now defeated. The others cheered for the victory, until they knew that Anemine is still dead.

"Forgive me, Anemine; forgive me," Kenji hugged Anemine, "I only wanted to break the spell…to prove me love. I love you, your kindness and courage I always have," he kissed her forehead.

"Kenji?" Anemine asked.

"Anemine?" Kenji asked, he saw Anemine, alive.

"Oh Kenji," Anemine and Kenji hugged each other.

"Well, there you have it. Ever-lasting love," said Ucha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 and Surprise song**

The wedding bells are ringing back at the kingdom. The door opened and Kenji and Anemine, in their dragon forms are now married and became the new king and queen. Everyone cheered for their new king and queen as the married couple walked down the steps. Behind them, holding the cape and gown are Rio and Satoshi. Rio looked at him, who smiled.

"Say, Satoshi, after this how about you and I go out to dinner or something?" Rio asked.

"It's a date, but first…" Satoshi kissed her on the lips.

Benji and Eyes watched, as the boy chuckled, "Well, Eyes, old buddy, I suppose you owe me an apology. After all, if it weren't for me, the great animal would still be alive."

Eyes gasped, "I can't be…no…"

"What?" Benji is confused, until he saw the scary shadow.

"Great Animal…he's alive!" Eyes shouted Benji screamed like a girl and passed out; Eyes smirked, "Yolei."

"Eyes," said Yolei, as she and Eyes followed them. In the sky, Ucha flew with the flock of swans, as the leader, "I don't care if everyone else has the day off. The prince wants the fighting heroes, just like the Justice League. And it's my job to get you birds in shape. You're a hero, just like me, Ucha!"

That night, everyone else is in the castle, having the time of their lives. Anemine, Hikari, D.M, and Sokka are outside.

"I am ready for my kiss, Anemine," said Sokka.

"Now, don't be too disappointed, Sokka," said Anemine, "If nothing happens…"

"Finally, after all these years I shall return to my thrown," said Sokka, wearing a red cape and a crown.

"Don't forget to write," Hikari smirked.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Sokka glared at Hikari.

"The only thing you're gonna turn is red," said Hikari.

"Well, I'm ready, Anemine," Sokka curled around Anemine, getting ready for the kiss. Anemine kissed Sokka on the cheek. Sokka smiled widely and is about to go crazy; he flew to the air, while the three watched.

Sokka landed on the ground, but he didn't know is that normal, "Bingo! Well, Hikari, what do you have to say, now?"

"Uh…" Hikari didn't want to tell Sokka.

"That's what I thought. And now, if you don't mind, I've got some flirting to do," Sokka looked at his reflection, thinking that he's in his human form, but he didn't know that.

"Would you like a kiss, too, Hikari?" Anemine asked, petting him.

"No thanks," Hikari giggled holding D.M's hand, "I'm happy with my life."

"Hello, baby," said Sokka, slithering in the castle. Rouge screamed and passed out. Sokka chuckled, "The ladies still fall for me."

Outside, Kenji and Anemine walked next to the lake and to the bridge, giggling. "Do you love me, Kenji, till the day I die?" Anemine asked.

"No, much longer than that, Anemine. Much longer," Kenji replied. Kenji and Anemine kissed each other's lips, for longer and forever.

* * *

Hikari, Ucha, and Anemine all appeared on stage in front of the mics. All three were wearing different outfits. Hikari's is a silver dress with a short skirt, lacy silver gloves, and lacy silver boots, and a jeweled headpiece. Anemine's outfit is a dress that is light green on the top part, and the skirt is emerald green with three layers and ruffles. Her gloves and boots are light green with pearl bracelets on her ankles and wrists. Ucha's outfit is a long light pink dress, long gloves to her upper arm, and high heeled sandals.

"Everyone thank you for waiting" Anemine said.

"Now for reading presentation" Ucha said

"A special song for our very special someones" Hikari said as spotlight shined on D.M, Zuko, and Kenji.

"Please in enjoy" All three said as the music started.

Hikari:** I can take the rain on the roof of this empty houseThat don't bother me**

Anemine: **I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

Ucha: **I'm not afraid to cry every once in a whileEven though going on with you gone still upsets me**

Hikari: **There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**

**But that's not what gets me**

All three boys look at their respected lovers with smiles on their faces

All three girls: **What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

All three girls let out their hands to their lovers and the walked on stage and started to dance with them.

Ucha: **It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

**But I'm doin' It**

Anemine: **It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

Hikari: **Still Harder**

**Getting up, getting dressed, **

**livin' with this regret**

All girls: **I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**

**That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most**

**Is being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

As they continued to dance the twirled into the boy embrace

Hikari: **What hurts the most**

**Is being so close**

All three girls: **And having so much to sayAnd watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to do**

All: **Not seeing that loving you**

**That's what I was trying to do**

Finally the boys pulled their respected girls into a passionate kiss.

**Thank you for reading and please be on the look out for my next story The Demon of Anime Dame starring our own Naruto Uzumaki but till then Read and Review**


End file.
